campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Engineer
TeamJasonGrace here. Just to let you know, this story is set during Star Trek:Enterprise. Don't worry, it still has gods and there was a referance to Camp Jupiter. B) Hope you like it. <3 A New Engineer I'm new to the Enterprise. My name's Sapphire Archer and I'm a daughter of Vulcan though I didn't believe it,until I was five. I went to Camp Jupiter for a few years and made some friends. Then, one summer's day, I vanished. I was 18 and I heard that Starfleet was building a Warp 5 space ship. The NX-01 Enterprise. I took my training at the age of 19, worked as an engineer on a cargo ship, then, at the age of 25, was transsfered to The Enterprise. It's my 26th birthday today. August the 7th. I have many friends, and my cousin, Jonathan Archer. Unfortunately, he's the captain. I'm in the Mess hall with three of my friends. Hoshi (the communacations officer), Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (The Tactical Officer), and Commander Charles Tucker III (The Chief Engineer). He liked to be called Trip and he's very attractive. His blonde hair and stunning blue eyes are mesmerizing. "Trip," I said, "Why are you called Trip? You never told me." "Well. I'm the third Charles Tucker in a row." He said, "So everyone calls me Trip." His turquoise blue eyes locked onto mine. It sent a shiver down my spine. "I hear we're heading to a planet called Risa." Malcolm laughed, "I'm just hoping we're not there for vacation. Remember what happened when we went there last time Trip?" "Yeah." Trip went slightly red, "That was embarrasing." "I tried to learn a new language." Hoshi said, "After learning 38, I never thought I would give up. In the end, I only learnt one word. And, I taught english to someone I met." "This is the Captain." Captain Archer's voice echoed through the comm, " Can all the bridge officers come to the bridge please. That includes Major Archer." Trip looked at me, "Major? You never told me." "Yeah. The Captain decided that I don't have to be Captain when he's on shore leave." I confirmed, "To much hassle for a newbie on the Enterprise." Hoshi nodded, "That sounds like a cousin who cares." "I wasn't talking to him for five years. Who wouldn't care. According to my dad, he wasn't talking to anyone for the entire year." We stood and walked over to the lift. It was a struggle to fit in. It was extremly awkward. Hoshi was squished up against the wall and me. But I was next to Trip! I think my heads going to explode when I'm next to him because.... I like him. The way he looks at me, speaks to me, reassures me and cheers me up, is a rarity for me. Okay, my first boyfriend was Malcolm, but that was when he was training. Trip, he's a rarity all together. He nudged me somehow. "Sapphire, the lifts stopped." He whispered in my ear. "Oh." I got out. We walked to the Captains door and sorted ourselves out. "Trip, " I said, "You have whipped cream on your nose." I rolled up my left sleeve and produced a tissue. Trip pulled down his sleeve. I grabbed his hand without realizing, "Let me." I folded the tissue and wiped the cream off his nose. "You have buttercream iceing on your bottom lip." He wiped it off with his finger. "Your uniform's alop sided." I straightened it out. He watched me. I could feel his eyes looking at me. "I think Sapphire has a thing for him." Malcolm whispered to Hoshi, "I think it's not very good. What about you?" "Shut up Malcolm." Hoshi whispered back, "I think it's sweet." "Guys." I said, "You're not very good at whispering. And Malcolm, you have a tufty." "No I don't." The Captains door opened. "And you're not very good at sorting yourselvs out in silence." Captain Jonathan Archer stood to one side, "Come in." The bridge officers walked in. When Malcolm walked past the Captain, he said, "You have a tufty by the way Malcolm." "Damn." Once everyone was inside, Hoshi asked, "You said you needed to see us." "I did", Archer confirmed, "As you know we're heading for Risa. It's not for a vacation but for something more serious." "Okay," Malcolm said, "What's the problem?" "The Svoulabond are attacking. Over five thousand residents have died in three days." Archer replied, "They've asked us to help." "And that's what we're gonna do!" I piped up, "My little sister and her son are there!" "How did they get there?" Trip asked, "This is the only Warp 5 ship. It would take years." "Vulcan passenger ship." "How long do they have left?" Malcolm paced the room. "Four days tops." "Well, let's do this!" Trip shouted. Two weeks later I was in the shuttle with Trip, Malcolm and Archer. Everyone was on edge. Mainly me, well, I was more terrified than nervous. My head was filled with questions. Was my sister and nephew okay? If so, where are they? and, will I ever manage to get there in time? I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. "Are you okay?" Trip asked. "Yeah." I replied, "Just cold." Trip smiled, "Come here." I edged closer to him, "I know there's more on your mind than 'It's cold in here.' Am I right?" I nodded. My eyes were starting to water, "I'm terrified Trip." He stared at me. "I shouldn't be, but, my closest family are down there and I just want them to be okay. I don't want to see them limp or anything like that." I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They all came at once. Like a tsunami. "Hey." He said softly. He wrapped his strong, warm, arms around me, "It's going to be okay." Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Fanfiction Category:TeamJasonGrace